Various techniques for displaying images, both graphical images and video images, exist. One such approach is accomplished with the use of digital projectors. Typically, such projectors are configured to have a fixed gamut. In this context, gamut refers to an available spectrum of colors. For such fixed-gamut projectors, it is typical to have a gamut that is either better suited for displaying graphical images, or one better suited for displaying video images. In this respect, a gamut for displaying graphical images typically includes more brightness (e.g. a better white point) at the expense of chroma, or color intensity. Conversely, a gamut for displaying video images typically includes more chroma at the expense of brightness.
Using a single fixed gamut projector to display both graphical images and video images thus may result in a reduction in the quality of one type of image, or may result in a reduction of quality of both types of images. Therefore, multiple fixed gamut projectors have sometimes been employed to achieve high quality display of both graphical and video images. However, purchasing multiple fixed gamut projectors is undesirable as such projectors are typically expensive. Furthermore, even with multiple fixed gamut projectors, quality of mixed media images (e.g. graphical images and video images together) may suffer.